Out Here On The Other Side
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Luna is Kitten's younger twin sister, she's the opposite of her in many ways. One of those ways is that she's a kind young girl, not a spoiled brat. After her father's failed attempt at controlling Jump City, she decides to go down the path she felt she was destined to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I thought up this story after watching the episode "Date With Destiny", but it took me a while before I could actually start writing this. I had to do a lot of research and my other stories needed some attention.**

**While doing my research, I found some very interesting facts about moths that I didn't know about. I apologize ahead of time if there's something off or wrong, I did my very best.)**

0~o-o-X-o-o~0

_A man in his late twenties to early thirties was in the basement of his home. He had turned his basement into a miniature bioengineering and genetics lab where he performed experiments on himself and insects, especially moths._

_The man's name is Drury Walker, a rogue scientist. Whenever he wasn't experimenting in his basement, he was busy taking care of his twin daughters. His wife had passed away in childbirth, but he wasn't devastated because he had his daughters. An old friend had called them "her last gift to him."_

_His wife died before they could name them, he decided to name them after his favorite insects: moths. He named the older twin Kitten, after the kitten moths. He named the younger twin Luna, after the luna moth._

_Kitten had sunny blonde hair just like her mother and blue eyes just like her father. Luna had chestnut brown hair just like her father and forest green eyes just like mother. _

_They were now three years old by this time and their personalities were already developed. Kitten was very talkative and loud, always wanting all the attention from everyone, she had a large circle of friends and loved showing off. Luna was much more shy and quiet, she would rather have it if no one noticed her, she didn't have very many friends and would much rather play a game or watch TV by herself. Kitten often took all of their father's attention from her sister and would sometimes push her away if she ever tried to get his attention. Luna usually stayed out of her sister's way the best she could and would normally wait patiently for his attention instead of trying to get in her way._

_He always had more than enough love for both daughters, but spends most of his time with his experiments. Although his two little girls were very important and precious to him, his experiments were his life._

_One rainy night, he was working on a new compound in his basement. Kitten was having a sleepover at a friend's house and Luna was asleep on the couch. _

_When the compound was completed he decided to give it a test run. He couldn't test it on any of his insects just yet, for scientific reasons he needed a human test subject. He couldn't test it on his daughter, so he decided to take some dangerous risks and test it on himself. Since he had experimented on himself before, he assumed that his body would be used to these tests by that point._

_He took a syringe and filled it nearly to the top line with his compound. He rolled up the sleeve of his lab coat, carefully inserted the needle and injected himself. The injection was painful, but not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter, he bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. However, there was an unfortunate setback. When the syringe was less than half empty, he started to feel drowsy. He tore the needle from his arm and tossed it, causing it to break and the rest of the compound to spill out into a small puddle. He grabbed his head and stumbled into his table, knocking down a couple beakers. The beakers rolled off the table and shattered on the concrete floor. Shortly after they broke he collapsed to the floor with a loud thump._

_Luna heard a crashing sound and looked around for her father. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find him anywhere. The entire time, she called out to him, "Daddy! Daddy!" But got no response._

_She walked into a coffee table and caused the figurine that rested on top of it to tip over. When it did, it opened a secret entrance. Out of curiosity, she walked down the stairs into her father's secret lab._

_When she reached the bottom, she stood there dumbfounded at all the equipment. Having never been down there before she was curious about what all the equipment was and what it was used for. She snapped out of her curious state when she saw her father lying on the floor surrounded by broken glass._

_"Daddy!" she shouted. She ran to him and tried to wake him up by shaking him, to no success. "Daddy, wake up!"_

_Small slivers of the broken glasses got embedded in her bare feet and knees, though she didn't notice. She did notice the compound her father had developed. She only noticed it because of how it shone underneath the bleak lighting of the lab. She reached over and started playing around with it until she felt a slight stinging sensation in her fingers and palm. Not knowing any better, she decided to get it off the only way she knew how, she licked her hand clean. She got dizzy and stumbled away from her father. She collapsed just ten feet away from him._

_Three or four hours later, he woke up from his deep sleep on the floor of his lab. He felt _different _both physically and mentally. But he couldn't worry about that now, he saw Luna lying on the floor nearby and feared that she had come into contact with his compound. He picked her up and carried her upstairs, he placed her on the sofa. It was then that he noticed his hands were black and pointed. He also saw that her hair was changing color from brown to silver and black horizontal streaks._

_He rushed into the nearest bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Strangely, he found that he could very well, he felt no need to turn on the lights, although he wished he couldn't see at all. Staring right back at him was no longer a man, but a hideous monster._

_His hair was no longer brown, but instead silver with black horizontal streaks just like his daughter, he also had wings of the same two colors and pattern. His eyes were blackish blue, they were large and very bug-like. His clothing was shredded and exposed charcoal colored skin with a dark ash colored torso. His legs were similar to his hand, black and pointed, and his toes had conjoined into only two toes on each foot. His face was white with vertical black streaks, his head was slightly elongated and he now had two antenna on his head._

_Before he could start crying loudly at his new life, he heard Luna groan from the sofa. He went to check up on her, while praying in his mind that she didn't end up like him. He found her still on the couch and unconscious. Her eyes were closed and he hoped that meant her eyes weren't like his. She had black, slash-like markings on her neck, similar to the ones on his face. Her fingernails and toenails were overgrown and black, it was almost as if they were painted._

_Aside from all that, she was still pretty much the same. He wasn't sure why at first but assumed that it could have something to do with how much was in her system. It could also be because she had never come into contact with his experiments before. Another possibility is that, because he's much older, his body would probably absorb it faster than hers._

_No matter how or why it affects them differently, he knew that their lives would never be the same._

0~o-o-X-o-o~0

(Luna's Point of View)

I woke up when sunlight beamed into my room and hit my face. I got out of bed, grabbed my hairbrush, and gave my hair a quick brush.

I set my brush down and opened my bedroom door, but not before taking a look at my dark room. My walls were painted black, I had black black-out curtains, my nightstand was stained obsidian and my dresser was the same color. My bed frame and sheets were black, my blanket was gray, and my pillows were dark blue and purplish black. I had no lights, save for the one in my bathroom, mainly because I had found out the hard way that most moths are attracted to light, especially artificial lights. I didn't mind my room being this way, I did when I was little, but I had grown used to it over the years.

The only thing that I would say that bothers me is that I don't have the same privileges as Kitten. Since she never came into contact with our Dad's compound, she gets to live a normal life outside of her home life. Going to school, hanging out with friends, going out with her boyfriend, Fang.

I spent most of my time at home, usually reading a book, watching TV or helping out my Dad in his lab. Whenever I got really bored I would go outside and walk around our neighborhood or go out into the city whenever Dad didn't want to be bothered or whenever I just wanted to be alone or just trying to get out more.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen where Dad was making coffee. He noticed me when he reached for a mug, "Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, Dad," I replied, still a bit tired. I opened the refrigerator and took out a bag of grapes and an apple. I got a plate from a cupboard and got a handful of grapes from the bag to put on my plate. I got a knife from one of the drawers, grabbed my plate and apple and sat at the table.

I used the knife to slice the grapes into halves so that I could suck the juice out of them. Ever since I became half-moth, I've always had the habit of slicing fruit and vegetables in half and sucking the juices out. I can only get the juices out if it's a soft or fresh fruit or vegetable, but I eat it like an ordinary person if I can't get any juices out. My diet isn't reduced to just fruit and vegetables, I do eat meat and other things too, just not as much.

Dad sat down at the table with his coffee when I started eating my apple. I never knew how he could drink coffee, which is acidic, so easily without it harming him since too much acid can cause harm to moths in the wild.

"Where are you in your experiments?" I asked, although I secretly didn't care for his experiments and I hoped that his plan doesn't pull through.

"My moths are almost ready," he replied, then declared in a slightly wicked manner, "and soon they will bring this city to its knees!"

'If the Titans don't stop you first,' I mentally retorted.

"Daddy, I'm leaving," Kitten came up to the table wearing a pink shirt, blue skinny jeans, pink flats, and her trademark pink headband with her pink backpack slung over her shoulder. She gave him a quick side hug.

"Have a good day, Kitten," he told her, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I will! Prom is tomorrow and Fang and I are going to be the best looking couple there!" she chirped.

'Maybe, if he didn't have a spider for a head and if you weren't so bratty,' I mentally retorted again. I cracked a small smile and laughed internally at my retort.

She did a twirl and ran out the door while shouting, "Bye, Daddy!"

Dad finished the rest of his coffee and stood up, telling me, "I have to get back to work with my moths. Feel free to come downstairs and help me."

I didn't respond and just continued to slurp up the juices from the rest of the grapes and eat the rest of my apple. When I was finished, all that was left was the apple core, grape skins and pulp. I threw away the fruit scraps and put my plate in the sink.

I went into the living room and grabbed a book from the bookshelf - "1984" by George Orwell. I sat down on the couch and began to read.

It took me about two hours to read the book from cover-to-cover. By that time, I was bored out of my mind and decided to go for a walk.

I went back upstairs and back into my room, passing by Kitten's painfully pink room that was almost enough to melt my eyes. I opened one of my dresser drawers and took out some clothes: gray pants, a dark purple shirt, and a pair of socks. I put on my shoes when I finished putting my clothes on. I went into my bathroom brushed my teeth and tied my hair back in a ponytail.

I left my room and went back downstairs, but not before grabbing my sunglasses, cell phone, iPod, and headphones. I grabbed my black jacket from the downstairs closet, put on my sunglasses, headphones, and pulled my hood over my head. I picked a song on my iPod and left the house.

I decided to go down into the city, mainly because I didn't want to be at home when Dad's moths, or 'children' as he sometimes calls them, were strong enough to wreak havoc on the city. When the song I was listening to ended, I switched it to a different one: "1985" by Bowling For Soup.

I was so encapsulated with my song that I failed to realize that I was being followed. It was only after the song ended that I realized this at all. If watching movies, TV shows, and reading books has taught me anything, it's how to walk into or out of a mugging. I decided to play along with what they would want me to do and teach them a lesson or two about robbing/assaulting people.

I walked down an alley in between two rundown motels. I pretended to look through my iPod and pick another song. I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone step into a puddle.

Two very large hands grabbed onto my shoulders and threw me down to the ground. I soon found myself lying on my back as a very obese and ugly middle-aged man tried to pull my pants off at the ankles. The entire time this was happening, I was humming quietly.

Before he could even pull my pants down my hips, he was distracted by some moths that had heard my humming. They weren't my Dad bioengineered moths, but that was perfectly fine with me, not that I would even be glad to ever see one of them.

While he was distracted, I decided to play with him a bit. I hid my hands behind my back and started to make ultrasonic clicking sounds. The sound definitely confused the assailant and with all the moths bugging him, he ran out of the alley and into the streets.

I stood up, straightened up my clothes, walked out of the alley, and picked another song. I picked "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake.

0~o-o-X-o-o~0

**(A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? I think I did a good job and I'm sorry if something's wrong. Please kindly point it out instead of giving me a trip to the doctor. Also, before I forget, the title of this story comes from a line in the song "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance.**

**I definitely want Luna to have a love interest, but I have absolutely no idea who she would be the most compatible with. I want you guys to choose who she should be with. It can be anyone; hero, villain, but not anyone who's already taken. When I say "taken" I mean primarily canon characters (i.e. Robin, Kid Flash, Kyd Wykkyd, etc.) and also characters whom I already have paired with an OC (i.e. XL Terrestrial). So based on the type of person she is, who do you feel would be a good match?**

**I won't write another chapter for this story until I get at least one positive review. That's all I ask. So review if you want another chapter! I'm not joking here, I seriously won't write another chapter for this and I can tell you guys are sick of my crossover story. I really, really want to write another chapter for this story, so give me just one review and I'll be happy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter takes place just before "Date With Destiny" (just like the last one) and possibly during the episode. This chapter might be longer than the last one, in case you thought the last one was a little short. At least I hope so because there's always the chance that I could run out of ideas or I could get writer's block.)**

**V**~**V**~O~**V**~**V**

(Luna's Point of View)

After a couple more hours of walking and listening to music, I decided to go back home. It took me an hour or so to get home and I took my jacket off as soon as I did and put it back in the closet. I took off my sunglasses and headphones and put them on the counter along with my cell phone and iPod when I went into the kitchen to look for a snack. I opened one of the drawers and was about to grab a chocolate flavored protein bar, when Kitten shoved me out the way and I fell to the floor.

"Kitten, what the hell?!" I shouted, standing up.

She just looks at me angrily and doesn't reply. She grabbed something from the drawer without looking, marched up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

I looked in the drawer to see what it was she took. "A pack of M&Ms," I muttered to myself. I grabbed the protein bar and quickly ate it.

I threw away the wrapper and went into the living room to watch TV. I picked up the remote, pressed a button, and turned it on to one of my favorite channels: Science Channel. One of my favorite shows, "MythBusters", just happened to be on. I just sat there and watched for who knows how long.

* * *

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from the sofa. I groaned and moved my hair out of my eyes. "I must've fallen asleep," I mumbled to myself.

The house was dark and the television was still on, but it was changed to a different channel. The Fashion Network to be specific. 'Kitten,' I thought. 'Who else?'

I looked out the window and saw that the sky was a beautiful shade of bright orange. Sunsets were always my favorite thing to see in the evening, not only are they beautiful and relaxing but it sure beats watching my Dad work on his experiments.

I looked around the dark living room, I noticed a faint light coming from the basement and rolled my eyes. 'Dad,' I thought. 'Who else?'

I went upstairs and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked and I could faintly hear pop music from behind it. I sighed and went to the downstairs bathroom instead. I grabbed a towel from one of the closets and went in to take a shower.

I stepped out of the shower after only ten minutes and quickly dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom back into the living room.

When I walked in the room Kitten's boyfriend, Fang, was sitting on the sofa. He had his hands folded and his spider legs were resting on the sofa. He was watching the TV, most likely waiting for Kitten.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that Fang was watching me with his numerous eyes as I walked right in front of him. I looked back at him, but he was just staring at the TV screen.

I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I swear to God it happens every single time Fang comes over.

I went into my room and made sure to lock the door in case a certain spider-headed creeper decided to come up with any funny ideas. Though, I'm pretty sure that I would be more than capable of taking him down without even trying.

I changed into a pair of black and red pajama shorts and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. The shirt was much bigger than my body, but I didn't really care all that much. I usually prefer wearing loose shirts than tight shirts, mainly because I just didn't really like to show off my body.

I brushed my damp hair before picking up my towel and going back downstairs. Fang was still on the couch when came back into the living room.

'Geez, is she putting an entire salon's worth of make-up on?' I thought sarcastically at whatever was taking Kitten so long.

I went back into the bathroom and hung up my towel on a towel ring right next to the shower door. Afterwards, I sat back down on the sofa, making sure to be a safe distance away from Fang.

Kitten it took another hour before finally coming downstairs! I am not fooling with you. Fang and I are easily more than an hour into the movie "Hacksaw Ridge". Well, I'm watching the movie, I'm pretty sure Fang was secretly stealing glances at me in between the scenes the entire time.

My sister was wearing a bubble gum dress - no surprise there - and high heels the same color - again, no surprise there - with little white bows on them - at least she's not _just _wearing my least favorite color. She was wearing a _crap-ton _of make-up! Seriously, she easily wearing enough to last the average fashion model for a whole year!

"Come on, Fang let's go," she pulled on his arm to get him to stand up.

"Hold on, let me finish watching this one scene first," he yanked his arm away.

She stomped her right foot on the floor, causing it to buckle slightly, and roughly grabbed his wrist, "When I say, 'let's go' it means let's go!" She dragged him out the door and slammed it shut, hard enough to cause the door frame to buckle.

Well, they're gone, now I don't have to worry about a mutant creepy crawly or my sister babbling about the most recent fashion trends. Dad's busy in the basement working on his mutant moths, so I pretty much have the house to myself. Maybe now I can finish watching the movie in peace.

* * *

(Third Person Point of View)

Killer Moth came out of the basement less than an hour after his older daughter left with her boyfriend. He saw his younger daughter sitting on the sofa in her pajamas.

"Hi, Luna," he said to her as the secret entrance to the basement closed.

"Hi, Dad. How's everything in the basement?" she asked in clear disinterest and anger.

"Fine," he replied quickly, then decided to change the subject before it could get out of hand, "Where's your sister?"

"Kitten left with Fang almost an hour ago," she answered. "What are you up to?" she questioned.

It took him a second before he responded, "Nothing much, just wanted to take a break from work."

"And by 'work' you mean your 'children'," she retorted, doing air quotes around "work" and "children".

He wasn't sure whether to deny it or to agree with what she says, so instead he made a rush for the kitchen. She just turned her attention back to the TV instead of following him to confront him about his experiments. She knew it was useless anyway.

Kitten and Fang went out to a party out by the pier, it took place inside a warehouse that was once used as a storage building to store things found out at sea. At one time there were rumors of sea monsters inhabiting the building since the nineteen fifties.

Normally when people see a guy with a spider for a head they would scream and run away, but the people at this party didn't. They came to know them as chill, fun people, though many secretly couldn't stand them at all, they were too scared to admit it.

After about an hour or so of on again off again dancing and chatting with some friends, they were taking a quick break in a corner area of the building. They decided to talk about their Prom night, more like Kitten babbling obsessively about it while Fang was looking at his phone pretending to listen to her.

"So, for tomorrow night, I'm thinking- Fang! Are you listening?!" she shouted.

"Yup," he answered, still looking down at his phone.

"Oh! Give me that!" she snatched his phone away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!" he tried to get it back, but she turned away from him.

She gritted her teeth and roughly grabbed him by the base of one of his spider legs, "Mind explaining this!"

On his phone was a picture of Luna, although this alone wouldn't prove anything since he goes to their house, this one was definitely more than a little risque. In the picture, Luna was wearing nothing but a strapless bra and panties, the quality was good enough to virtually every curve on her body. He had no answer for why he had the picture.

"Well? Say something?!" she yelled. Still nothing from him. "Answer me! Why do you have a picture of my sister?!"

"Okay, fine! It's because I think she's way hotter than you!" he finally admitted.

"You son of a black widow, we're done! Do you hear me?! Done!" she shouted and stomped out of the building while steam blew out of her ears and nose.

"Fine! See if I care!" he shouted back at her. "I hope I never see you ever again!"

* * *

Kitten arrived home just after nine o'clock and slammed the front door shut. She immediately marched up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed her door shut too, only harder and much louder.

Luna, who was in her room, sketching in her notepad and sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, heard all of it. Thanks to her enhanced hearing, another thing caused by the incident when she was three. She jumped and parts of her body shook violently at the sounds.

"Is she trying to start an earthquake?" she asked herself sarcastically.

She could hear her sister practically moving everywhere in her room and throwing stuff around. She knew what was coming and she was ready for it. She put on her headphones and made sure to pick one of the loudest songs she had on her iPod, one that would block out all close by sounds but not strong enough to cause her any harm. The song she picked was "It's Terror Time Again" by Skycycle.

Sure enough, Kitten let a scream that astronauts at the International Space Station could hear, "Daddy! DADDY!"

Their Dad stopped all his evil laughing in his lab and marched upstairs to his older daughter's room. The door flew open and he clearly out of breath and fuming, "Kitten, Daddy's very busy right now. Can't this wait until-"

"No! He broke up with me! My stupid ex-boyfriend, Fang, broke up with me! And now I don't have a date for the prom!" she ranted and was pulling at her hair by the roots. She then broke down and started to scream and sob into her pillow.

Killer Moth sat down and tried to comfort her, though his attempt was more like a socially awkward teen trying to calm down his raging friend, "Uh, there, there, I'm sure you'll find another date."

She shot up angrily, "Prom is tomorrow, Daddy, I don't have time to find another date, so YOU'RE GOING TO FIND ONE FOR ME!"

He stood up and tried to reason with her, "Now, Kitten, be reasonable! You don't seriously expect me to-"

She wasn't listening to him and give him a list of what she wants, "And I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl can get. Someone who'll drive Fang wild with jealousy! I want Robin!"

"You mean the leader of the Teen Titans?!" he questioned. "How am I supposed to get him to go with you?!"

She grinned evilly, "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out because if don't I'm going to tell everyone, including the cops, about your nasty bugs!"

This was quite the ultimatum. What will he do? Put his foot down and discipline his spoiled daughter? Or take her blackmailing seriously?

The song Luna was listening to had long since ended by the time she heard her sister shout, 'I want Robin!' She just couldn't help but laugh when she heard it, but covered her mouth to muffle her laughs when she heard her blackmail their Dad.

She grinned and shook her head, before picking a new song. She laughed quietly to herself, "As if she could ever hope to get a guy like Robin."

The new song she picked mirrored the situation she was hearing, at least in her opinion. It was "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance.

**V**~**V**~O~**V**~**V**

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's short, I really am, it's just life got the better of me. But thank you to everyone who supported me and this story! **:) **You guys are awesome! **:)

**I asked for only one review, so getting three is just amazing. I can't thank you guys enough! **:)

**One of the reasons it took so long is because I got sick and I just got over it the other day. The other is because I was reliving my early childhood. I've been watching a lot of "Scooby-Doo", "Teen Titans", and "Ben 10". **

**I don't know if any of you have Cartoon Network On Demand, but if you do there's a **_**shit-load **_**of "Scooby-Doo" on right now! I'm not joking, almost every "Scooby-Doo" movie and some classic cartoons are on right now! Not only that but "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo" is On Demand right now too!**

**I originally planned to finish this on Veterans Day, but my cold kept telling me to fall asleep. I'm those of you who noticed that I referenced the movie "Hacksaw Ridge". For those of you who have seen it, you probably get it. If you haven't, I highly recommend it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: It's been awhile since I've written for this story and I apologize. Sorry about that, I've been busy with all my "Ben 10" stuff. And that's not even counting what I'm currently working on or had just finished.**

**Anyway, this is the chapter where Luna meets the Titans and vice versa. It may not be what you guys expect, but that's just how I do things. That's all I'm gonna say about it.**

**There will be a point in this chapter that says "Titans' Point of View", that just means it's from the point of view of the Teen Titans, that's it. I'm not going to call it "Third Person" for a reason and I'm not going to explain why. Just trust me, okay? I know I may not be the most trustworthy, but there are just some things you need to trust me on, even if there are some things in the past that say otherwise.)**

***0**~V~**0***-***0**~V~**0***

(Luna's Point of View)

I woke up around nine o'clock the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, no one was downstairs yet and I didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Then again, I didn't even hear Dad laughing evilly in his lab, which was very unusual. It might have a Saturday, but my family almost never sleeps this long.

I had a hunch and if I was right, it would be mayhem. I turned on the TV and turned it to the local news channel.

"_A man with a spider for a head that robbed a jewelry store was only the beginning of the weird_," the news anchor said.

Footage of gray moth-like creatures eating the cables of the city bridge was shown. Creatures that I immediately recognized as the ones who helped care for them.

"_Mutant bugs are eating the bridge and it looks like the Teen Titans are really struggling_," he said.

I turned off the TV and pulled on a horse figurine sitting on a table. It opened a secret hatch in the floor and I went down the stairs into the hidden basement. Thanks to my moth abilities it was like walking into the living room in the afternoon, I could see everything clear as crystal, whereas it would be pitch black darkness to others.

Dad wasn't there, which was very odd, he spent ninety percent of his time down here. Some of his moths were gone and the ones that were left were practically begging to be released, but they calmed down when they saw me, they recognized my moth-DNA. It was because of this DNA that made me sympathetic to his creations and that made them calm down the second they saw me.

As strange as it may sound, everytime I get close to them I get this feeling. I can't really describe it other than to say that it's as if I'm coming into contact with a family member.

I noticed that a computer was on and was broadcasting from this room! I immediately turned it off and stared at the moths for a second before I rushed out of the basement and upstairs.

'Oh, no,' I thought, my eyes wide, 'he actually did it!'

There had always been a bit of doubt in the back of my mind on whether or not he would really release his creations on the city. I guess this proves that he would without any disregard for anyone. I suppose this only proves that he cares more about my bratty sister blackmailing him than anything else.

I went into my bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of shorts, a long-sleeved black shirt, and put on my shoes. I gave my hair a five second brush and rushed downstairs and ran out the door, not even bothering to grab my jacket, sunglasses, or even my cell phone.

It took awhile, but I eventually made my way to the bridge, where it was absolute chaos. People were screaming bloody murder, my Dad's 'children' were destroying everything in sight. I saw three of the five Titans trying to fight them off, but they were no match for them.

I could see another swarm on its way in the distance, it was just a matter of time and if I don't do something I know it won't end well. I know how to stop them, but I had never practiced it before.

'I guess now is as good a time as any,' I thought, taking in a deep breath and exhaling sharply. With a sigh and a moment's hesitance, I walked onto the bridge.

***0**~V~**0***-***0~**V**~0***

(Titans' Point of View)

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven fought them off as best they could, but these insect creatures were much stronger than they could have expected. It was increasingly difficult for them when it was just the three of them, Robin and Starfire were back at the Tower.

Cyborg was just barely able to hold back the ones that attempted to tear apart his robotic parts when he blasted them away with his sonic cannon. "Booyah!"

"Don't celebrate so soon," Raven pointed at yet another swarm that was flying towards them.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this!" Beast Boy shouted after he turned back into his normal form, completely out of energy.

"But if we don't stop them," he started, breathing heavily, "these things will destroy the whole city!"

"No, they won't," a new voice spoke. "Not while I'm here."

The voice was coming from a girl around their age with white hair and black streaks. She wore shorts and a dark long-sleeved shirt. On her neck were black markings and the skin itself was as white as snow. Her eyes were like emeralds, a vivid green full of a life that had been contained for over a decade.

She walked towards the incoming swarm calmly with an expression that showed this calm demeanor. Her eyes were sharp and fiery with determination.

"Yo, girl, stop! Those things will tear you to shreds!" Cyborg yelled.

"No, they won't. They know me," she replied quietly and calmly.

She climbed up onto the hood of an abandoned car and got onto the roof. She spread her arms out wide and waited for them to come.

Her eyes glowed an intense green and her hair went wild. She started making unusual movements with her hands and a low-pitched yet clearly audible ultrasonic sound could be heard as the swarm approached. She started humming in a way that only they could hear and understand.

The sounds and her humming reached them and they stopped dead in the air, much to the amazement of the Titans. They fluttered in front of her and never left that spot.

Suddenly, they started to fly around her in a perfect circle as she continued with the sounds and her soothing whirs. The Titans went on the offensive, but they never left the circle and apparently didn't even know they were there. They were more focused on the girl that understood them and who they understood.

They began to enclose around her, prompting the Titans to spring into action. Before anything could happen, they flew away and the girl was gone.

"Uh, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg replied, then asked a question of his own, "Where'd that girl go?

"And what about those bugs? They almost seemed to somehow recognize her," Raven commented.

* * *

Titans Tower

The three of them went back to the Tower as soon as they made sure all of the mutant insects were gone and that every civilian on the bridge and nearby areas were alright. They saw Starfire angrily pacing the living room and Robin typing on the computer.

Beast Boy immediately went over to the sofa and tiredly slumped over it with a groan. "Dude, those bugs were hard to swat!"

"We watched it from here," Robin mentioned. "Who do you think that girl was? And how did she control those moths?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Who knows? I think she said that they won't destroy the city as long as she was there. What do you think that means?"

"She also said they know her," Raven added.

"The moths know her? What could that mean?" he wondered.

"Hey, you don't have the time to do an investigation, you gotta get ready for your date," he told him. At the mention of the word 'date', steam blew out of Starfire's ears.

"It's not a date!" he growled and stomped out of the room.

* * *

(Third Person Point of View)

Her father's mutated moths took her home and went back to the basement laboratory once they dropped her off in front of the house. With a sigh, she went inside and collapsed on the couch. Having just used her abilities to the full extent for the first time took a lot out of her.

Killer Moth heard her come inside and went into the living room from his laboratory. He saw her lying on her stomach, she was very exhausted and just barely awake.

She looked in the direction of the hidden latch, she couldn't see him due to her energy having been drained. Everything was blurry in her eyes, he was a white, gray, and black blur to her.

"Go ahead. Say something evil or something," she muttered.

"You called back my moths, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, eyelids now feeling very heavy. "I did what was right."

He was beginning to grow upset with his youngest daughter, "I'm trying to do what's best-"

"Best for you! Not what's best for anyone else!" she snapped. Her outburst started to make her feel a little fatigued. "Lives could've been lost today, but you don't care, do you? All you care about is world domination!"

When she was done, the fatigue took over and she went into a deep slumber. Leaving her father dumbstruck by her outburst, he had no idea she was this bold and outspoken.

He understood what she was saying, but he couldn't call off future attacks on the city even if he wanted to. Because if he doesn't his eldest daughter will tell the cops and who knows who else what he's been doing in his basement for all these years. Hell, all they would have to do is look at Luna and he would be arrested.

He left her to sleep on the couch and went back down to his laboratory, it was time to plan the next attack. Perhaps some good will come out of this in the end.

* * *

By the time she finally came to it was completely dark inside and the sun was setting outside, but her vision was finally restored, so it was all clear to her. She looked around the living room, but saw nothing.

"Thanks to Dad's 'little demonstration' earlier, the Titans are bound to figure out where we live any time now," she muttered to herself.

She still felt weak from earlier and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Nevertheless, she needed to figure out what to do and fast.

She made the split second decision to go upstairs and went inside a bedroom. The bedroom her parents once shared when her mother was still alive to be specific.

After the death of her mother, her father refused to sleep in their old bedroom and moved into another room, which he seldom sleeps in. He almost never goes inside and neither does she or Kitten. But if her memory was right, there was something in there that she had to find.

On the dresser was an elegant wooden jewelry box that belonged to her mother. She opened it, revealing the beautiful jewelry inside, though there wasn't very much of it. She removed the jewels, revealing a green fabric padding underneath with a gun resting on it.

The gun was a WWII-era Beretta given to her mother from her grandfather when he was stationed in Italy during the war. In addition, it has a rather rare feature that most firearms don't have, a tip-up barrel. Needless to say, it was a force to be reckoned with if handled properly.

She placed the jewels back inside and closed the wooden box. She checked to see if it was loaded; there was a single bullet inside. She went back downstairs and sat on the sofa patiently.

She waited for what seemed like hours and watched as the sunlight got dimmer and the stars and moon became more noticeable. She heard the doorknob squeak as it was turned. Just as the door opened, she pointed the gun at the foyer and released the safety trigger.

***0**~V~**0***-***0**~V~**0***

**(A/N: Sorry if it's a little short and that you guys had to wait a while. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and like where I'm going with this.**

**I wasn't kidding about all the "Ben 10" stories by the way. I'm working on a one-shot and the first chapter of a new story. I recently published another one-shot called "Protection", you can check it out if you want. I updated "Against All Odds" a week ago and I'm thinking about working on "No More Chains" or "Fast Friends" next. Give the new stories a little love for a little bit, then I'll go back to the old ones later.**

**I plan to publish the one-shot I'm working on by this weekend. If I can't then it'll probably be the new story that gets published. Be the look-out for any one of them!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry if this has been a long wait, but I'm ready to get back to work. I hope you guys enjoy this and, again, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long.**

**This is going to start off where it left off, so it will start off as Third Person Point of View. The majority (if not the entirety) of this chapter will be in Third Person, just so you know.)**

***Y***~0-O-o-O-0~***Y***

The door creaked open and she had her finger on the trigger of her mother's gun, ready to pull it. She held her breath as it opened and someone came inside.

She finally breathed when it was Fang who came in. He saw her holding the gun and that it was directed at him.

He threw his hands up, "Don't shoot!"

She released her grip on it and placed it on the sofa with her hand still on it, "I'm not wasting the last bullet on a creep like you. Now, get out!"

He could have shivered at the coldness and the harshness in her voice. Her words were like broken glass and shards of ice.

"I'm just here for Kitten. Where is she?" he asked, his voice paced.

"She left," she replied bitterly. "Our Dad," she shook her head in disgust, "blackmailed the leader of the Teen Titans to go with her to the dance."

Anger and jealousy filled him, "Where?!"

"Where do you think?" she retorted rhetorically.

He stood up high on his spider legs, "I gotta go. I have a girl to get back."

'What the hell does he see in her?' she thought with disgust. "I'm gonna stop you. Go."

He finally left the house without closing the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, a terrible headache overpowered her! She stumbled over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. She rolled onto her back and tried to nurse this overwhelming pain, but it only got worse.

Her mother's gun fell to the floor when she tried to reach for it. She could feel her consciousness fading and made another attempt for the gun before she was completely passed out.

Meanwhile, the mutated moths in her father's laboratory were in some kind of distress. Many were clawing and scratching at the cages they were in, as if trying to get out.

As if they could feel that there was something wrong with Luna and they wanted to help her. Or perhaps they were the ones who caused her to lose her consciousness to begin with.

Killer Moth was unsure of why his "children" were behaving this way, but thought nothing of it. The connection he had with them was more of a parental connection, so he was unaware of just how strong their connection to Luna really was.

He just knew there was some kind connection between them because of how they react when they see her. And how she's able to communicate with them in a way only they could understand.

* * *

She eventually emerged from her unconscious state and sat up on the couch. Her headache was gone and she could no longer feel the pain that had overpowered and overwhelmed her.

She rubbed her eyes and gasped when she realized how long she could have been asleep. She immediately looked out the window and could see stars in the sky, but the horizon was still orange from the setting sun.

It wasn't yet nighttime, which meant there was still time before her sister's dance was over. Which was both good and bad. Good because there was time to stop the moths, bad because that meant that Kitten could release the moths at any point.

She saw the gun on the floor and picked it up. She checked to see if the bullet was still in there and it was.

By that time, she was unsure of why she still needed it. After all, if her spoiled brat of a sister releases the moths and all hell breaks loose, will she really use it on her own family?

Suddenly, she heard the doorknob of the front door turn again. She perked up and aimed the weapon in her hand at the foyer. She released the safety trigger and placed her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

She held her breath again and she could feel her heart rate increase tenfold. It was beating so fast she thought she could pass out again at any moment.

She struggled to pull herself together and calm her nerves. She feared she could find herself losing consciousness again and she wasn't sure if it was something she would ever awaken from.

Her entire body started shaking, but she wasn't sure why this was happening. She wasn't sure if it was due to nervousness, adrenaline, or something else entirely.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and three people cautiously walked into the foyer. They heard the sounds the gun made when she cocked it at them.

They were the Teen Titans, or at least three of them. The same three that were on the bridge, trying to fight back against the mutated moths her father released; Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrieked when he saw the gun and immediately hid behind Cyborg. While he and Raven calmly raised their hands up, as if to show that they meant her no harm.

Raven knew that she wasn't going to hurt them, she could feel that she was afraid, not hostile. However, she could also tell that she was conflicted and confused.

"Put the gun down, girl, we're not here for you," Cyborg told her calmly and reassuringly.

"I know," she replied and let the gun fall out of her hand and onto the sofa, "and I'm not going to stop you."

Beast Boy came out from behind his friend and blinked in confusion, "Wait, you're not?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. Frankly, I'm surprised it took you this long to get here." She pointed at the horse figurine on the table up against the wall, "Tip that and you'll be taken directly to Killer Moth's lab."

They looked at the figurine she was referring to and did just as she said to do. They were surprised to see that it revealed a secret staircase that descended down. Cyborg and Beast Boy started to go down the dark stairwell, but Raven stayed behind for a second.

"Why are you helping us?" she inquired.

"To show you that I have no involvement in any of this," she responded, somewhat flippantly. She gave her a small smile and followed her teammates.

Once she was sure they were gone, she got up from the couch and put the figurine back into place, thus trapping them inside. Her father was still down there and this was the only way to ensure that he won't escape.

She then grabbed the gun from the sofa and went upstairs to her bedroom. She took out a suitcase she kept hidden under her bed. She hid it there when her father started working on his mutagen for his moths.

She unzipped and opened it, there she had a disposable cell phone, or burner phone. It was the only way to remain anonymous while she did what she was about to do.

But first, she needed to pack. She wouldn't have enough time if she made her call at that moment.

She started to open her drawers and take out clothes from every drawer. Socks, undergarments, shirts, pants, at least two of each were put into the suitcase.

Once she had her clothing, she packed her electronics. She then went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush, and other toiletries.

She then packed a pair of spare shoes and put them into her suitcase. Now that she had all of the important items, she zipped it back up.

Finally, she picked up the disposable cell phone and dialed a number. She held it up to her ear while she waited for an answer.

"_9-1-1, where is your emergency_?"the operator asked.

She gripped her own throat in order to give her voice a raspy sound to it, "I know where the moths that attacked the bridge today came from."

"_And where would that be_?" the operator asked again.

She paused for a second before she answered with a sigh, "7-2-7-2-4 Star Avenue."

There was another question, "_Is there anyone there_?"

"Yes," she responded.

"_Who_?" this would be the last question asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Good luck," with that, she hung up. She dropped the burner phone onto the bedroom floor and stomped on it, obliterating its origins.

She was about to pick up her suitcase and leave when she saw her mother's gun resting on her bed. Not wanting to leave it behind with her fingerprints and DNA for the police to find, she picked it up and unzipped the side of her suitcase. She put the weapon inside and closed it again.

She picked up her bag and carried it out of her room and went downstairs. She was about to go out the door and leave, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a ruckus in her father's laboratory.

Her hand was on the doorknob, but she was hesitant to open the door. She looked at the horse figurine, then at the doorknob, then back at the figurine. She looked back at the doorknob again and sighed.

She released her grip and set the suitcase aside next to the front door. She tipped up the figurine and the hidden staircase to the laboratory revealed itself. She started to descend down the stairs and closed the hatch to the basement with the push of a button.

Once she set foot onto the floor of the laboratory, she saw Cyborg holding her father by the fur on his shoulders. He was trying to get information out of him about how to stop his "children" from destroying more of the city.

"You won't get anything out of him," she spoke, surprising them as well as getting their attention.

"Uh? When did you get here?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"Just got here," she answered. "And you won't be able to get him to tell you anything."

"And why's that?" Cyborg inquired, still holding her father.

"Because he can't," she claimed. "The only way to stop them is to find my sister and destroy the trigger. By destroying it it'll reverse the mutation of the moths and they'll be completely harmless."

"Sister?" Raven questioned, slightly confused.

"I'm Kitten's twin sister, Killer Moth is my father, my name is Luna Walker, it's nice to meet you, Titans," she smiled.

"You're that crazy girl's twin?" Beast Boy questioned, pointing at her.

She nodded with a sigh, "Sadly."

"How do you know she has the trigger?" Cyborg asked, quite perplexed by all of this.

"Because with her it's either her way or her way," she replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "If I were you I'd try to find her location before something upsets her. And everything upsets her."

"No pressure," Raven uttered, mildly sarcastic.

Suddenly, they heard a slight 'hiss!' sound from the cages that held the moths. The cages then opened and every single moth flew out at once.

'Why am I not surprised?' Luna thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'What a spoiled bitch.'

Beast Boy tried to make a beeline for the staircase, but Raven used her powers to block him, "We can't let them escape."

The moths tried for the air vent, but Beast Boy transformed into a jellyfish to block their path. They tried for the cellar doors, but Raven used her powers again to close them. Now that they were completely locked in with no way out, they began to flutter around frantically and started to attack out of fear.

Luna immediately began humming and used her hands to make the ultrasonic clinking sounds. Hopefully they will hear her and calm down.

Fortunately, they did, although it took a few seconds of offense and defense on both sides before that finally happened. They simply fluttered in place around them, listening to her.

Beast Boy turned back to normal and asked, "Great, we can leave now, right?"

She couldn't give him a response because if she stopped her sounds there was a chance they could start attacking them again. She shook her head, trying her best to keep the steady tone with her hum. Which was not as easy as it may sound.

She just hoped that this would end soon, all of the humming she had to do was making her throat sore. Her knuckles and muscles in her hands were getting sore as well. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

Unfortunately, her worries were beginning to become reality, her sore throat was getting worse, as if she had just swallowed something without chewing. The soreness in her hands was escalating into pain, the skin of her fingers was turning red.

Her throat couldn't keep this up any longer and eventually gave out on her. The last hum she did sounded more like a high-pitched squeal of distress.

She stopped with the clicking sounds and started to rub her hands in order to hinder the pain. They almost felt as if they had been used to an extent far beyond carpal tunnel.

With the humming and sounds gone, there was nothing keeping them from causing any more destruction. This was a nightmare.

"I'm sorry," her voice sounded very raspy and gravelly.

"Don't beat yourself up," Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the mutant insects.

It was very painful for her to watch because the compound she accidentally consumed as a young child was reused as the base of the mutagen used to create these moths. They were literally like her family and it was incredibly painful to see family members in pain.

The moths began to attack the Titans with all of their might. They spared Killer Moth before he was their "father", Luna because of her DNA.

Suddenly, they stopped attacking them and the mutated moths turned into mutated larvae. They were so fat, and squishy, and had the most innocent eyes and smiles. They looked like actual babies.

"Um, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm guessing your friends were able to destroy the trigger," Luna replied.

Cyborg tied up Killer Moth and noticed her going up the stairs, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know," she responded flatly. "I just know that it's time for me to disappear."

They were about to ask what that meant, but then she placed her fingers on her throat and forced out a sound out of her. The sound she produced was one that hit the ultrasonic range, much like that of a dog whistle, except this sound was capable of not just hurting their ears, but also able to induce a serious headache, bordering on a migraine.

By the time it was all over, she was gone; completely disappeared. She had used the sounds as a distraction in order to slip away like a snake.

***Y***~0-O-o-O-0~***Y***

**(A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and, again, I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written for this. It's just really hard to work around this schedule called life.**

**I know there is a possibility I might get hate reviews about referencing the police in this and I'm just going to tell you now, I don't care. I know it's a touchy subject, but after everything I've seen online and on TV, I'm just really frustrated and indifferent (if that's a good word) about all of this. **

**It's been my dream to be a part of law enforcement since I was a baby and with everything that's going on now, my heart breaks. My dreams are crushed. (I'm sorry for rambling).)**


End file.
